


Une journée à la ferme

by ArianBlodeuwedd



Category: Wankil, wankil studio, youtube - Fandom
Genre: "Bestiality", Feminization, Hybride, M/M, Male Lactation, sexe explicite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianBlodeuwedd/pseuds/ArianBlodeuwedd
Summary: Pendant leur séjour à la ferme, il y a une journée qui se démarque des autres.





	Une journée à la ferme

**Author's Note:**

> Salut! J'suis Arian! C'est la première fois que je poste un travail Terraink! J'ai jamais osé publier. Je poste ici car je trouve que AO3 est plus tolérant que wattpad. Et je ne veux pas que ce que j'écris soit supprimé car ça aurait choqué quelqu'un alors que j'ai prévenu. Bref! Merci pour lire mon premier essai!   
> Ames sensibles et jeunes partez d'ici, ce n'est pas pour vous!

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que Guzz, Porto, Hugo, Terracid et Laink se trouvaient chez Thierry. La vie de la ferme était vraiment l'inverse de la vie en ville mais les jeunes hommes s'y étaient habitués. Aujourd'hui ils devaient juste s'occuper des poules et autres volailles et des vaches. Pendant que Porto et Guzz s'amusaient à se jeter du foin dessus au lieu de s'occuper des poules, Terracid et Hugo se dirigèrent vers l'étable. 

"On vous laisse les poules et les autres piafs! Nous on va s'occuper des vaches" 

Cria Terra par dessus l'épaule, n'attendant pas la réponse des deux autres et entra avec Hugo dans l'étable, souriant à ce qu'il allait trouver. Dépassant Hugo, il se dirigea vers la fin de l'étable, ne se préoccupant pas des vaches. 

"On devait pas traire les vaches?"  
"Si mais c'est une autre vache qu'on doit traire. C'est celle-ci"

Terracid s'arrête devant un enclos, tapotant le bord et souriant à Hugo intrigué, qui se dépêche d'aller vers lui. Un halètement lui échappa à la vue qui s'offrait à lui dans l'enclos. Devant lui se trouvait Laink, habillé d'une tenue sexy, composée uniquement d'une culotte à lacets et d'un soutien-gorge à motif de vache, attaché comme un animal. En regardant plus attentivement, il vit de petits monticules de chair qui ne devraient pas se trouver sur un torse masculin. Il en était de même pour les petites oreilles et cornes sur le sommet de sa tête. Une expression gênée et un léger rougissement se trouvaient sur le visage du plus petit qui détourna la tête, faisant ainsi sonner la cloche autour de son cou. En voyant l'état abasourdi d'Hugo, Terra se moqua et tapota la tête de Laink comme s'il était un chien. 

"Voilà la vache dont on doit s'occuper. N'est-elle pas adorable? Elle est un peu têtue par contre mais on va vite changer ça" 

Le Tourain entra dans l'enclos, faisant aussi entrer Hugo qui fut choqué de voir une queue de vache mouvante qui prenait naissance juste au dessus des fesses, remarquant au passage à quel point elles étaient rebondies, comme celles d'une fille.

"C'est quoi ce cirque? Et-c'est une vraie queue?! Tu m'expliques?!"   
"Ouais c'est une vraie. Tu vois mon cher Hugo, notre petit Laink nous a caché qu'il était une hybride. Et plus particulièrement une vache. J'l'ai su y a quelques jours, juste avant de partir pour venir ici. Si tu savais quel joli petit corps il nous a caché, tu serais vénère frère!"  
"Attends! Donc il est une hybride et- attends! "Une"?"   
"Ouais, "une", tu sauras pourquoi après"  
Sur ces mots et ce sourire moqueur, Terra pose le seau qu'il avait prit et appui sur le dos de Laink, le forçant à se pencher, tendant naturellement ses fesses mise en valeur par le tissu tendu. Hugo se rapproche et voit que le seau est pile en dessous du torse du petit. Une de ses mains découvre le torse du soutien-gorge, exposant deux petits seins bien rebondis à l'air libre et au regard d'Hugo fasciné.  
Terra sourit en voyant le regard de son ami et pose sa main sur un des seins et le presse doucement   
"Ça t'étonne hein? J'suis sûr que t'en as jamais vu des comme ça! Bon ils sont petits mais ils tiennent bien en main, sont fermes... Ils sont parfaits! Tu peux tâter si tu veux J't'autorise" 

Suivant les mots du tourain, il prend l'autre sein en main et le presse. C’était agréable comme sensation. C'était ferme, rebondi et comme avait dit Terra, tenait parfaitement dans sa main. Hugo continua de "jouer" avec, tirant des petits gémissements de Laink. Mais une chose l'intriguait 

"C'est normal que ce soit aussi lourd?"  
"Bien sûr que oui! C'est rempli de lait, c'est pour ça qu'on doit la traire. Tu te rappelles comment Thierry nous avait montré pour traire une vache? Tu fais pareil"   
"Quoi?! Si c'est aussi lourd c'est parce qu'il y a du lait?!"   
"Bah oui, c'est une vache. Tu t'attendais à quoi?" 

Surpris par cette découverte, Hugo ne tarda pas, avec Terracid, à traire Laink qui semblait pousser de plus en plus de gémissements, bougeant la tête, et sonner sa cloche à chaque mouvement. Au bout d'un moment, le seau était plein mais il semblait qu'il en restait encore. Laissant Laink complètement haletant et essoufflé, Hugo vit Terra prendre ce qu'il semblait être un tire-lait que les femmes enceintes utilisent. Son ami le pose par terre, enlevant le seau et mit les deux embouts sur les tétons sensibles du plus petit avant d'actionner l'appareil. Rapidement le bouclé reprit ses séries de gémissements, articulant des phrases inaudibles. Terra donna une claque sur une fesse de Laink en voyant ses mouvements de hanches

"Ça t'excite salope? Ça te plaît toujours de te faire traire, en même temps, tu aimes te faire tripoter tes jolies mamelles. S'il te reste du lait ce soir, je sais comment m'en débarrasser. Après tout, tu dois aimer avoir tes petits seins vides, ça doit te soulager"

Hugo se sentit durcir à cette vue et à ces mots. S'il avait su ce qu'était le petit plus tôt, il aurait agit de suite! Terra sourit en voyant le regard embué de plaisir de Thomas, sachant que le petit aime quand il le trait, même si cette fois il était récalcitrant à le faire. Mais il allait lui montrer qui décide entre eux. En souriant narquoisement, il glissa une main entre les jambes du plus petit, sentant d'abord son membre durcit et mouillé de pré-cum et descend encore un peu, sentant la culotte être de plus en plus mouillé à cet endroit. Il sourit, sachant que c'était lui qui provoquait cet état et entreprit de taquiner le sexe féminin du bouclé. Il commença par des caresses et des petits frottements, alternant les deux. Au bout d'un petit moment, il y mit le bout de ses doigts, rentrant par la même occasion le tissu dans son entrejambe.

"Tu es vraiment mouillée ma jolie. Est-ce parce que ça te plaît? T'es vraiment une salope pour être aussi humide juste pour ça. J'suis sûr que ta chatte doit être dégoulinante, je verrais bien en enlevant ta culotte."

Pour ponctuer ses mots, il retira ses doigts et baissa le sous-vêtements d'un coup, exposant encore plus le petit corps sous le regard excité d'Hugo qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant entre les cuisses Thomas. Hugo réalisa enfin pourquoi Damien appelait Thomas par des mots féminins. Devant ses yeux se trouvait un pénis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, mais la surprise fut le membre féminin qui se trouvait juste en dessous de son pénis. Terra avait raison, c'était plus qu'humide! A croire que cette chatte salivait en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver. Hugo se prit au jeu de Damien, mettant ses doigts à l'intérieur et ne tarda pas à le doigter. Ce mouvement fit haleter Laink qui bougea les hanches, gémissant plus. Terra poussa un sifflement impressionné.

"Comment tu sais aussi bien doigter ?"   
"Ho tu sais, j'ai de l'expérience. Après plusieurs copines, j'ai réussi à me perfectionner. Regarde la, c'est qu'elle aime ça la petite Thomas!"  
"Ah non, elle s'appelle pas Thomas mais Thomaïda. Après tout, une meuf doit avoir un prénom de meuf. Et puisque Laink a une chatte et des boobs à lait, c'était inacceptable que je lui laisse un prénom aussi masculin!"   
"Ouais mais en attendant, c'est qu'elle s'empale sur mes doigts la salope!" 

Avant de ne pouvoir argumenter, Terra fut coupé par les mots entrecoupés de gémissements du bouclé. 

"S-s'il te plai-ah! P-plus! S'il te plais! J-j'en ai besoin... Ah-ah!" 

Les deux bruns se regardèrent et se sourirent à l'entente de ces mots. Tout en caressant une fesse, Damien se pencha à l'oreille de Laink et lui susurra.

"Tu aimes ça? Si tu veux plus il faudra supplier correctement. Tu sais comment faire ça, je t'ai dressé pour le faire correctement. Si tu veux avoir les doigts d'Hugo te baiser la chatte, il va falloir lui demander joliment ma jolie."   
"O-oui. S'il te plaît Hu-hugo. Baise moi avec tes doi-aaaaah! Ah! J-j'en ai- ah! Ma chatte en a besoin! S'il te plaît! Je veux sentir tes doigts me la baiser ah-aaaaah! Je t'en supplie H-Hugo! E-elle a besoin de plus. Elle dégou-aaah! line pour tes doigts. Je t'en supplie Hugo!"

Les deux plus grands se sentirent durcir à l'entente de ces mots mais également aux petits pleurs de Laink à la fin, sachant que le petit en avait plus que besoin. Hugo martela brusquement la chatte du petit, continuant en même temps les mouvements de ses doigts à l'intérieur, frappant à chaque fois son point G. Thomas ne mit pas longtemps à venir sous les mouvements brusques d'Hugo, recouvrant les doigts de ce dernier et un peu de son avant-bras avec son mouille lors de la jouissance. Terra sourit voyant l'essoufflement de sa petite vache. Il passa ses doigts sur son entrejambe encore sensible et les ramena à son visage pour ensuite les mettre en bouche sous le regard un peu dégoûté d'Hugo.

"Erk mec! Comment tu peux faire ça?!"  
"C"est très bon! Ça se voit que t'as jamais goûter! C'est pas le jus d'chatte d'une vulgaire meuf! Goûte et tu verras!" 

Hugo n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais essaya quand même. Il fut surpris quand, au lieu d'un goût repoussant, une saveur légèrement sucré inonda ses papilles. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris et continua de manger le jus encore chaud. En plus d'un goût délicat, il y avait une odeur légèrement sucrée et douce, un peu fruitée. 

"J'vois qu'ça t'plaît aussi! Si j'suis généreux, j'te laisserai lui bouffer la chatte une prochaine fois. Mais pour le moment on doit la traire. On peut pas passer toute la journée ici malheureusement."

Pendant qu'Hugo mangeait, Terra inspecta le tire-lait et le vit rempli à ras-bord. Il enleva les embouts des tétons rougis et gonflés de Thomas, lui tirant un gémissement et lui mit un tire-lait identique à ceux des vaches de Thierry. Il sourit un peu en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Hugo. 

"Il lui en reste encore et quand elle est excitée et/ou se fait baiser, ma p'tite Thomaïda produit plus de lait. Ce serait dommage de le perdre." 

Avec un sourire narquois il enclencha la machine, tirant un petit cri surpris de Laink qui se remit vite à bouger et gémir, les sons de cloche accompagnant. Terra se mit derrière Laink et lui attrapa les hanches pour se frotter le membre contre ses douces fesses, ayant profiter que Hugo s'amuse pour sortir son membre. Il passa une main sous le petit et prit son clitoris sensible entre son index et le pouce, décidant de torturer la petite vache avec. Il poussa un petit grognement à la sensation des fesses dodues contre son membre.

 

"T'es si adorable~ J'ai tellement de chance d'avoir une petite vache comme toi pour moi. Je suis déçu que tu ne me l'ai pas dit avant. Après tout, tu m'appartiens, c'est moi ton meilleur ami. Au moins je suis ton maître maintenant."   
"O-oui! J'ai-aaah! d-de la chance d'avoir qu-quelqu'un comme Maî-aaaah!tre! Je suis d-désolée de ne pas l'a-Ah!voir dit avant! T-Thomaïd-Ah est désolée maître!"

Terra se sentit venir en entendant les doux pleurnichements de l'hybride, recouvrant son doux fessier de sa semence. Reprenant un peu son souffle, il se décala pour laisser la place à Hugo.

"Tu peux la baiser mais j'te préviens, tu mets ça! J'suis le seul à pouvoir venir dans sa chatte compris?"  
"Ouais t'inquiète pas frère!"

Hugo déchira l'emballage du préservatif que Terra lui avait donné avant de le mettre et n'attendit pas pour pénétrer le petit et commencer un rythme brusque en Laink.

"Putain mais c'est qu'elle est bonne sa chatte! C'est du premium! Alors là frère, je te dis chapeau pour cette trouvaille!" 

Terracid sourit fièrement à Hugo et passa ses doigts dans son sperme se trouvant sur les fesses dodues. Il se mit devant Laink, gémissant de plaisir sous les coups de butoir et lui mit les doigts devant la bouche

"Bois le lait à ton maître, tu as mérité une petite récompense pour être une bonne fille" 

Thomas lança un regard embué de plaisir au plus grand et prit ses doigts en bouche, tétant et mettant plus de rigueur en sentant son maître lui caresser et tapoter les cheveux.  
Hugo grogna, n'en pouvant déjà plus de l'étroitesse et de la chaleur humide autour de son membre, il pouvait même entendre les bruits humides que sa bite faisait à la chatte de l'hybride. En sentant la chatte de Laink se resserrer en jouissant, il vint à son tour, s'appuyant sur le plus petit pour reprendre son souffle. Lorsque sa respiration redevint normale, il sortit du membre humide et enleva le préservatif pour le nouer, ne sachant pas où le mettre, il sourit et écarta les fesses rebondies pour mettre le préservatif fermé dans le trou de Laink, ne laissant que l'extrémité ressortir. Il donna une claque sur une fesse, faisant tendre le petit corps de surprise et sourit à Terra.

"C'était génial frère! Merci pour m'avoir laissé baiser ta p'tite Thomaïda! Je n'ai jamais eu une chatte pareil! C'est de la première qualité!"  
"Je sais, tu crois que c'est pour quoi que je voulais partager une chambre avec elle?"

Damien se mit à la place d'Hugo, ce dernier s'asseyant par terre de fatigue et prit son portable pour pouvoir filmer son ami baiser sa "petite amie". Damien n'attendit pas que Laink s'adapte à son membre qui était un peu plus gros et large que celui d'Hugo et prit un rythme encore plus sauvage. 

"Même après t'être fait baiser par Hugo t'es toujours aussi serrée. Ta chatte est même encore plus mouillée. Elle dégouline carrément, elle doit aimer ça. Peut être que je devrais proposer à Guzz et Porto de venir te prendre. Ou même Thierry ! Qu'en penses-tu? Mais peut-être préfère tu avoir un mâle qui te baise. Tu dois être envieuse des autres vaches. Elles ont un grand et beau taureau qui les baise et leur donne des petits. T'aimerais en avoir un que pour toi? Un qui te donnera un veau? Peut être que je pourrais t'en trouver un. Et quand on retournera en ville, je te baiserais jusqu'à ce que tu finisses enceint avec mon enfant qui te comblera le vide en toi. Je te garderai continuellement rempli de ma semence et les seins débordants de lait. Seulement moi et notre petit pourront téter tes adorables petites mamelles.   
Je me demande quelle serait la réaction des gens dans la rue quand ils verront que tu te laisse téter et que tu es une vache. J'suis sûr qu'il y en a plein qui voudront te baiser la chatte.  
Mais personne sauf moi ne pourra la baiser. Je te laisserai constamment nu chez moi, pouvant ainsi te regarder te balader nue, pouvant te prendre n'importe où et quand je veux dans l'appart', regardant ta petite chatte et ton pénis devenir mouillés rien qu'en sentant mon regard sur toi. La seule chose que tu auras le droit de porter sera ta mignonne cloche et les jouets avec lesquels j'aurai bourré tes trous."

Le plus grand pouvait sentir le petit corps trembler par ce sur-plein de plaisir et l'excitation provoqué par ses mots, sa chatte devenant aussi encore plus humide. Il passa sa main en dessous et prit le pénis dur et dégoulinant de Thomas pour lui faire des mouvements de vas-et-viens. Sa petite vache ne tarda pas à venir sous le trop plein de plaisir et la fatigue accumulée par les douces tortures de plus tôt et les deux orgasmes précédents.  
Dès qu'il sentit Thomaïda jouir dans sa main et sur son membre, Damien reprit ses hanches à deux mains et martela sans retenu la chatte du petit, rejoignant lui aussi la jouissance sans tarder. Il attendit de s'être complètement vidé pour s'enlever et aller détacher le petit exténué. Enlevant le tire-lait, son regard tomba sur un autre tire-lait sous forme de brumisateur. Il s'assit par terre, Thomas entre ses jambes et lui écarta les cuisses, laissant la pleine vue à Hugo de la chatte crue et rougie de Laink, frissonnante encore un peu sous les coups de l'orgasme. Le tourain posa le tire-lait sur l'entrejambe et pressa la gâchette, aspirant le sperme qui était à l'intérieur, tirant des gémissements de Laink qui se tordait suite à la sensation de succions sur sa chatte sensible. Hugo filmait Terra répéter l'opération jusqu'à ce que l'entrejambe de Laink soit nettoyé. Il déboucha le tire-lait et rapprocha le goulot des lèvres de petit fatigué qui ouvrit la bouche par réflexe et bu le contenu entier.  
Une fois le contenu vidé, Damien tapota une cuisse et mit son nez dans les boucles de Thomas. 

"Je suis fier de toi. Tu as été une bonne vache. Tu auras ta récompense ce soir ma jolie."   
Hugo siffla d'admiration 

"En tout cas j'te remercie frère! C'était la meilleure baise que j'ai eu! J'attends avec hâte la prochaine invit'!"   
"T'en fais pas, tu seras de nouveau invité." 

Il caresse les boucles de Thomas, endormi par toute la fatigue donné par tant de plaisir, ne bougeant et ne se réveillant même pas quand Damien le rhabilla et le porta jusqu'à une botte de fois, le laissant dormir là et prenant une autre photo, amusé de voir sa petite vache dormir dans du foin.   
Il ira récupérer la caméra cachée plus tard.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter et voter et de me donner votre avis! Si vous voulez que je fasse une requête (hard) pour vous dites le moi ou bien envoyez un message en MP à mon ami Tenma sur wattpad! Merci à elle pour m'avoir donné le courage de poster!


End file.
